A melting furnace of this type is known from document DE 43 27 237 C1.
Known apparatuses in the area of glass melting technology are furnaces which are assembled from selected fireproof materials. In the simplest case, they are composed essentially of a base plate or base plates, sidewalls, a vault and an end wall or end walls, which together surround the inner space of the furnace or furnace interior/melting space. In order to keep the individual components in their predetermined position, and in order to absorb considerable forces in some areas, comprehensive steel constructions are necessary, which are sometimes identified under the term bracing or anchorage. The entire glass melting furnace is subject to wear (corrosion/erosion) and has therefore a limited lifetime (furnace campaign). In particular, in the area of the introduction/feeding of the glass raw material (feeder forepart) and of the glass exit (flux line), the glass contact stones undergo strong wear.
This type of furnace design for melting of glass is with respect to today's modern mechanical components, data analysis systems and control possibilities, short-lived, cost intensive and inefficient.
An exchange of worn out components of the melting furnace is, mainly due to the high temperature, only possible by shutting down and cooling down of the entire glass melting furnace whereby the fabrication of glass is stopped for a long period in time.
Repair of worn out components without shutting down and cooling down is only possible under limitations and prolongs the furnace campaign of the glass melting furnace only marginally.
After a few years the entire melting furnace has to be completely replaced.
It is therefore an object of the disclosure to provide methods and apparatuses that enable an infinite furnace campaign of melting furnaces, by implementing a periodical, thus cyclic exchange of the worn components of the melting furnace. The components are modularly aligned/arranged next to each other, and move in a certain direction. Thus, the components provide a specific shape and are supported by adapted receiving elements as the components are moved and/or turned, while the furnace interior/melting space remains stationary.
This object is resolved by the features of the present method and apparatus claims.
The respective examples are specified in the dependent claims.
Advantages achieved by the present disclosures are essentially that the melting furnace produces glass without interruption or without essential interruption and can be continuously adapted to new method and materials.